Funhouse
by TonkaToy
Summary: But going back to the years who you would be interested in I present to you a small, book of sorts. It's holds many things that even now I am embarrassed to speak of, child relationships and hate.  Please, do try to refrain for laughing.


Funhouse

Chapter 1

(Introduction)

Hong Kong POV

Here is a little bit of an intro,

As quickly as England took me he left me with mom. One look and off I went placed into mom's more then willing arms. None of my makeshift family is purely of Asian background. Take me, for an example, I'm English and Chinese. Big brother Japan is thought to be American and Chinese. All of us are different, that is except for the Asian part of our blood. That is the part that connects us to mom. Mom is anything what you think him to be. First off 'mom' isn't female, some how all of my family feels closer to him by calling him mom not 'dad'. Just a small habit, on the note of mom I will point out who is the oldest and who is the youngest. Vietnam is the oldest next to mom. She's almost seventeen now, then comes Japan, around fifteen, Korea, ten, and Taiwan and me, both of us are about eight when this story started. I'm much older now and I've grown into a nation. This gives off the impression that I'm alive, which I will grant you the wish of it very much true. My family is a little rocky now, I don't trust mom as much as I used to. I favor other countries more now, America, Canada even Germany. I'm not as close as I was to Japan now, he's also grown closer to other countries even if he still does love working with mom who I now call by his formal name of China. But going back to the years who you would be interested in I present to you a small, book of sorts. It's holds many things that even now I am embarrassed to speak of, child relationships and hate. Please, do try to refrain for laughing.

Most of my family are very close to each other and lately Mother's northern neighbor has taken an interest in him. I have been told by big brother Japan that his name is Russia but his sudden interest in us worries me. Russia is a frightening country and I have heard the tales of horror from people all around. Yet when Russia shows up on our doorstep with a special colored rose in his hands for each of the children I can not but help doubt all those stories. He gives Vietnam a green one, Taiwan a pink one, Japan gets a white one, Korea gets a blue one and he wraps my small hands around a brilliantly bright red one. While Taiwan immediately comes up with a,

"Hey, they all match our clothing!" She giggled holding onto the rose tightly with her small hands. No one notices beside me the five black roses Russia slips into Mother's hands. He whispers something in Mother's ear before lightly hugging Mom. I smiled, not thinking anything of it. Maybe Russia wasn't so bad? Maybe… Yet the child meeting that Korea drew me and Japan into doubt all hopes of that. Korea came up with the genius idea on how to get Russia out of the house. He was going to bring all of Mom's attention away from Russia onto him. Japan had grabbed my hands immediately when Korea began to filter the two of us into the equation of getting Russia out. He whispered words of apologies and hurried me out of the room. Russia left a few hours later after talking to Mom quietly. I didn't know what he had said to him but after a few days later he showed up again at our doorstep asking if he could stay with us for a while. Mom was flustered, but agreed. Russia was suddenly one of the family. I took him in easily while Korea pushed him away bitterly. Even Japan was a little careful around the purple eyes man. Vietnam and Taiwan took to him though, trying to pull me into the circle of happiness. I declined any invitation to play when the Russian, choosing instead to sit calmly on Mom's lap. I trusted my Mom, Russia frightened me once in a while. When he snapped and got angry. Even Mom was carefully around him when that happens, he would pull us children into other rooms while he calmly Russia down.

After a few months of living with Russia the family became a little rocky and we began to have problems, Korea would never let Mom talk to anyone else, Taiwan began to become angered easily and lashed out at Mom and Russia the most. Japan became quieter and often when I wanted to play he would push me away muttering words of excuses. Pretty soon I was learning to play by myself. On one of those days I was tending to a small flower outside of the house. I sat by the edge of the forest, giving my white pants grass stains. The purple flower was a pretty thing to my young eyes, the way it pushed up into the sunlight almost like it was looking for love. Every day I would go out to see that flower, play with it, talk to it. After a while it became my friend and friends always need names. I settled quickly on something simple, a name that often came to me, HK. HK was my nickname, it stood for Hong Kong and now this flower was going to be my friend and was going to share my name. One morning, after it had pored the night before, Mother let us outside in mud boots to play. While Korea harassed Taiwan and the older Japan I ran straight to HK. Only my heart dropped the second I reached that special flower.

The flower, after the poring rain had been battered into the ground, HK now hung limply. It no longer reached for the sunlight or looked for the hope of love. Looking back on that flower now I could almost say I became like that flower. At first I reached for other people and loved to learn and be loved. But after the wars I would no longer reach for other people or want to learn or be loved. Those few months of depression are something that can really scar you.

Now I'm going to move onto the things you need to know, for this is a simple introduction I remind you. And who ever is reading these words, let it be Mom, or Japan, or America let me reassure you that my thoughts are something that will only come into my brain and I beg you not to think like I do. I block out the world when the real thing you should be doing in life it reaching for those people. One day you will need them, much like I did.

First they took my big sister Vietnam,

Then Korea…

Then Taiwan…

And finally big brother Japan.

The only ones left in that big house were me and my heart broken Mother. In this story I know who I have to protect and I beg you to agree me. For if you are reading the chapters that come after this one, I do hope I have the courage to tell you my story, I wish for you to put yourself in my place when I make a stupid mistake and think you life over in your head. You never do know if you'll end up like me.

_Tonka's Random words: The original for this was way different. Sorry for all of the people who are only looking at this because you want to know what I am doing and why I haven't updated 'High School Never Ends' in just about forever. I'm working on that, I've gotten busy lately but ski season is almost done so I'll have more time to write. And for those who are just finding this sorry if this sort of sucked, I'm still young. And another apology, three really, one sorry for the no historical time line or backbone to this AT ALL it's just a story alright. And two, sorry for the China 'mom' thing. I know he is logically going to be like a big brother but Hong Kong doesn't think like that –shot- And three, sorry for the Japan being America and Chinese thing in the start of this I didn't know what to put as his background. _

_I don't own anything =) _


End file.
